Prophecy Clock I: The Abyss
by That Crazy Person with a Pen
Summary: *FINALLY UPDATED*Although the Red Queen has fell, a mysterious new evil has been formed in Wonderland. What lies across the Abyss of Wonderland?
1. Warnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to nor did I write Alice in Wonderland or Alice through the Looking glass. They were written by Lewis Caroll._

_Disclaimer2: I did not create nor do I own American Mcgee's Alice. You need only to look at its name to know that._

**Abyss**

Chapter 1: Warnings

Alice sat under a knarled tree of greenish brown colouring. She listened to the gentle chatter of the flowers and the quarrels of the Sun and Moon. Her thought rested upon the undisturbed peace of Wonderland, it relaxed her and she almost felt like sleeping. She leant back on the tree which sharply pushed her away.   
"Can't an old woman relax here????" The tree screeched and waved its branches around at Alice. Alice chuckled to herself and strolled off through the forest known as the Tulgey wood. As she reached the end of the Tulgey wood she saw a familier face.   
"Cheshire! How good to see you!" The sleek grey cat grinned at Alice, which was not suprising because he was always grinning.   
"Alice, I am here for a reason, this is not a social visit" Alice's smile faded when Cheshire said this.   
"Go on" She urged and Cheshire, still grinning madly, continued.   
"I'm afraid that Wonderland, still healing from The Queen's terrible reign still holds the sources of darkness and anyone could take advantage of them" Cheshire explained gravely.   
"But- but I destroyed the major evils of Wonderland" Alice stuttered, staring deeply into Cheshire's face.   
"Yes, but what about the minor evils?" He replied quietly. Alice was confused about this.   
"The Card Guards are in hiding, the Fire Imps are locked away, the Red chess peices are stuck in their great war with the White chess peices, and queenless they are being crushed! What minor evils could possibly harm Wonderland? " Alice cried.   
"I do not know, but I have felt a darkness enter Wonderland and it is growing, I fear before long you will face another major evil" Cheshire sighed. And started to fade away, tail first and spreading around him, when his grin was all that was left he said. "I know little of this though, go see Caterpillar" 

Alice did this and soon found herself standing before the large bug as he sat on The Great Mushroom of Life, one of the most powerful items in Wonderland, and smoked opium.   
"You are here about Cheshire's warning hmmm" Caterpillar mused and blew a plume of smoke into the sky. It twisted into red and violet clouds.   
"Yes, I was wondering whether you could elaborate on it" Alice asked as politely as she knew, which from the time she had spent battling her former freinds during the Red Queen's reign had become virtually non-existant.   
"Elaborate? I can tell you that Wonderland has become larger." Caterpillar inhaled some opium after he said this and blew another plume of smoke, this time green, down onto the ground, a small flower sprouted up where the smoke had sunk in. Alice carefully stepped around it and walked right up to Caterpillar.   
"Larger? In what way?" Alice inquired with authentic curiousity. Caterpillar put his face close to hers and whispered.   
"An abyss, a bottomless pit, huge in fact stretching out further than anyone has explored, partly because it didn't exist until ooooooooh ten minutes from now" Alice was not suprised by this estimate of time. As Cheshire had said, he was mad, she was mad, everyone in Wonderland was mad.   
"Where?" Alice whispered back, becoming victim of that strange way of matching the way the person you are conversing with talks. Caterpillar twisted his head.   
"Go south-west to Despair, the abyss port, then take a ship to the Floating Islands. I have a contact at Paranoia Lane, on the Island of Fear." Caterpillar smiled in a homely way. Alice put her hands at her sides and glared at Caterpillar.   
"I don't care much for the names" She moaned. Caterpillar scowled and put some Mushroom dust into hookah. He inhaled deeply and brought his face back to Alice's.   
"Grow up" He yelled deafeningly and blew some creamish smoke in her face. Alice felt herself become dizzy and she swerved around. Funny, how small Caterpillar seemed, he was so tall a moment ago, and now he was a foot smaller than her, even on the tall mushroom. And getting smaller each minute, Alice observed.   
"AND TAKE SOME COMPANIONS, THE ROAD CAN BE TREACHEROUS!!!!!" Caterpillar, who was now only Arm's length on Alice, (Including Mushroom) a few moments later she was looking down at the tiny mushroom with an even smaller Caterpillar perched on top.   
  


_Sorry if this chapter was a bit short and un-actionly. But I've got to get the story established. Please R&R___

_I'll be doing more soon!_   
  



	2. Gossip travels quickly in Wonderland

_Disclaimer: I did not write nor do I own the copyrights to Alice in Wonderland or Alice through the Looking glass. Lewis Caroll wrote both novels and I acknowledge this._

_Disclaimer 2: I did not create nor do I own the copyrights to American Mcgee's Alice. Who do you think it belongs to? LOOK AT THE TITLE!!!!_

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 2: Gossip travels quickly in Wonderland**

Alice stood under the trees of the Fungiferous Forest. The sunlight and moonlight filtered through the leaves and onto the just materialised Cheshire Cat.   
"You talked to Caterpillar I assume?" Cheshire grinned. Alice smiled back and nodded.   
"Well, I took a look at the way to the Abyss Port" The feline continued. Alice stared down at him. "I have made a map of the quickest way to it" Cheshire showed her a peice of paper with a map of Wonderland and a long red line indicating their route. As Alice examined this map she heard someone singing. Cheshire obviously had heard it too as he had stretched his ears. Alice could just catch the words.   
"The sun was shining on the sea"   
"Shining with all his might"   
"He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright"   
"And this was rather strange because"   
(And at this point both voices chorused together) "THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!!!"   
As fast as lightning a red streak shot from the clouds, carrieing a blue blur on its back. It slid along the ground and came to a halt in front of Alice.   
"Gryphon! And Mockers! How good to see you" She laughed and embraced them both.   
"We are here to join you on your journey' The Mock Turtle coughed solemnly, Alice was pleased but nonetheless confused.   
"How do you know about the journey?" Alice wondered.   
"Caterpillar told us" Gryphon told her in his deep voice. Gossip travels quickly in Wonderland.   
"And you don't think I'm leaving you" Cheshire purred before becoming solemn. "If only Rabbit was here" They all knelt their heads in mourning. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice caught a red blur sliding towards her. She whipped out her knife and turned towards it. A giant chess peice towered over her. A knight, a feirce neigh was let out of the horse head as he raised his sword high into the sky with his armored arms as the sword was swung down on Alice it stopped suddenly, blocked by a white blade. Alice rolled to the side and saw her attacker in a sword lock with an almost identical White knight. The sword-lock broke suddenly sending the two knights shooting backwards, the Red knight slashed left and right at his White twin who countered and parried each blow. Alice pulled out her kitchen knife and hurled it wholeheartedly at the Red Knight, it landed deep in his side. A horse-like groan was let out from the Red Knight and from the wound pink stars streamed out and the chess peice shrunk till it was nothing. She curtsied deeply to the White knight who bowed.   
"Always a pleasure, marm" The voice was slightly, horseish, but that is what comes from having a head of one.   
"I thought Chess peices didn't leave the board" Alice inquired politely.   
"Well, it is virtually unheard of because the peices always obey the orders of the Queen and King. But when the Red Queen was destroyed, Red peices started leaving the board and we had to send peices out to stop them you know. Marauders we call em" The Knight explained   
"Well it was lucky you came by" Cheshire meowed. The knight smiled knowingly and said.   
"Not luck, the White Queen and King sent me, to look after you Alice on your journey. Caterpillar told a horde of ants, who told some flowers. Who told the sun, who told a walrus, who told a bartender, who told a passing marauder, who told another White knight, who told a White Rook, who told the King's favorite White porn, who told the King" Like I said earlier, gossip travels quickly in Wonderland.   
"Well lets get going before anyone else turns up" Alice smiled. As she walked she noticed that Mockers was reading the latest copy of 'Wonderland Weekly' the most popular magazine in Wonderland, Alice stared in horror at her picture on the front, apparently grinning like Cheshire and shrugging, the headline was "Alice searchs into the unknown". Gossip travels quickly in Wonderland. _Too quickly._   
__ __

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow and short, but I'm bursting with at least twelve ideas for the fic, but nothing is final yet. The next chapter will be soon. But be patient, I can hardly get on because of my sister.___

_Please R&R._


	3. Watery Grave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Alice through the looking glass._

_Disclaimer: I do not own American Mcgee's Alice_

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 3: Watery Grave**

Alice looked down into the bubbling pool of water, that was the center point of the cave they were in. She glanced at Cheshire.   
"Are you sure this is the quickest way?" She asked him. He nodded.   
"And it takes us through your armoury" Cheshire replied grimly. The White Knight looked down through the water.   
"I can't bally swim though and neither can Gryphon! Its easy for you to send us down it, you can just vanish into thin air and appear on the other side!" Knight growled at Cheshire who merely gave him an even wider than normal grin and vanished. Meanwhile Alice was tieing a rope round her waist and another round Mockers. She tied the other end round of her rope round Knight and Turtles rope round Gryphon.   
"Right you two, snuggle up to our bubbles and do the best you can to make it easier for Turtle and me" With that Alice and Turtle dived down into the circular jacuzzi pool and thrust themselves down. Alice fought against the bubbles but for every two thrusts forward, the bubbles pushed her one thrust back. The downwards shaft levelled out into a long tunnel. Columns of rock fell, dust filled the air and soon they were charging up an upwards shaft, light at the end of the tunnel. But Alice felt her air run out, felt her drift into unconsciousness. 

_Alice walked through a long stone hall, on each side were empty cells as she walked past a filled cell her heart leapt._   
_"Rabbit?" Alice cried and ran over to her freind, but the metal bars blocked her way._   
_" Alice it is terrible here, you learn everyone elses shames and your own come to taunt you" Alice's old freind croaked. "The abyss is your own thoughts, you created it. Anger at the Red Queen for turning your freinds against you, killing the ones who would not turn. Your sadness at the deaths of all your freinds. The pain of thinking so many of your old freinds hated you"_   
_"i didn't just think Rabbit, I knew" Alice told him firmly. But Rabbit just shook his head sadly._   
_"As long as you think like that, I will never be free" Rabbit turned away from her._   
_"WAIT!" Alice called after him. Rabbit turned around and walked back to her. "Your dead you can't be free"_   
_"Oh no, death doesn't happen in Wonderland, only banishment" Rabbit pointed around and Alice saw everyone. The Mad Hatter sitting in his cell muttering_   
_"The clock the clock, and Alice and the clock it should turn back it must turn back, for Alice and Time, dear Time and ALICE!" The Mad Hatter continued to rave like this when Alice turned away to the Jabberwock who was weeping quietly to himself. ._   
_"The burning, why did everything burn? Why did Alice burn everything?" Jabberwock cried. Alice then turned to the biggest cell where in horror she saw a face she would quite happily live without seeing._   
_"LET ME OUT!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!! I RULE WONDERLAND!!!! NONE SHALL RISE ABOVE ME!!!!!!!" The Red Queen roared and yelled and banged against the cell walls. Alice felt it all disapearing all fading away._   
_"I will free you Rabbit!" She shouted back at him. Rabbit waved and smiled._   
_"I have complete faith in you!"_

Alice's eyes opened and she felt fresh new air fill her lungs, with new found strength she pushed herself up out of the water taking Knight with her. Cheshire was waiting for her and was amazed to see a determination fill Alice which he hadn't seen since the she was searching for the Queen.   
"Everyone, there is no time to waste, and with that she ran down a moss-lit tunnel"   
  


_Rabbit's death was crushing. I cannot do a fanfic without some reason to bring him back. Please R&R and I will be doing more soon._   
  



	4. Caves of Peril

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Alice through the Looking glass___

_Disclaimer 2: I do not own American Mcgee's Alice._   
__

  
****

**Chapter 4: Caves of Peril**

Alice ran out onto a green lit precipice, it dropped down and down to a mass of green liquid which bubbled with a vengeance. Ahead she could see her toys. though they were wreathed in steam. She dashed up to the end of the precipice and lunged forward. She felt herself supported by great columns of steam, carrieing her over but something strange was happening to the crafted stone chamber, columns were falling and before she knew what was happening one great column smashed down upon her destination destroying it in a great bang as mortar and dust and rocks flew outwards with her toys. Alice flew past catching a long weapon on the way. Her Jabberwock Eye Staff. She aimed it down at the few whole rocks below and fired frenzily. Blasts of flame lit up the cavern, from where her companions were standing they stared in shock at the awesome power of the weapon she now weilded. Rocks exploded sending toys clattering up, Alice leapt over the steam and caught two as they fell back down, she held the Demon Dice and Hatter's clock in her hands, she stuffed them away and continued firing more rocks exploded and Alice saw one more toy fly to her. Her Cards. She watched in dismay as the rest, her Ice Wand, her Jackbomb, her Croquet Mallet all fell into the bubbling green liquid. She stared over the steaming and crumbling rift to her freinds.   
"Come on we have to get out!" She yelled to them, no sooner than she had said it, Gryphon, carrieing Knight and Mockers on his back flew in a twisting swerving pattern to Alice, Cheshire appeared next to them.   
"The quickest way out of this hellhole is the Ice spiral" Cheshire pointed to a long spiral of ice which swirled up as far as the eye could see. Alice gulped to herself but started up it. 

Ice Ogres generally kept to themselves they sat in their Ice Caves chewing peices of their famous Snowcakes, but by nature they are bloodthirsty and the particular tribe who lived below the Ice Spiral were reknowned for being savage, they enjoyed ripping the flesh of travellers who came by and when they saw Alice and her freinds well they just couldn't resist. They painted their icy chests with blue paint and let out great battlecrys as they pounded their chests like Gorillas and charged out of their caves in fits of bloodlust, snarling and roaring and pounding sounded their hunt and each one desperate for the kill pushed eachother off the Spiral. 

Alice stared down at the approaching Ice Ogres.   
"This is stupid, we keep slipping" She pulled out the Demon dice and cast it into the air, where it exploded, ripping a hole in the fabric of Wonderland. And from the window flew a great green Thunderdragon. Alice mounted it and waited while Mockers mounted Gryphon and Knight tied ropes from himself to both of the Flying Creatures feet. and so it was that they charged up the seemingly endless spiral of ice till their ticket out of it was in site. A portal, a psychodelic swirl of green, white, blue and orange framed in a beautiful if somewhat plain ice square. They pushed off from the ground and straight up was their heading, up, weaving through the spirals until they had reached the top where Cheshire waited for them. But the portal had turned around and now all they could see was a icy wall.   
And their pursuers closed in by the second.   
Alice plunged her vorpal blade into the side and attempted to prise it open the Thunderdragon exploded into a shower of blue sparks before it could help. But slowly and surely the portal was turning to face them.   
But slowly wasn't quick enough. The Ice Ogres moved quickly and Alice could hear their roars, she could her the pounding fists and enraged screams as they fought for head of the line. (For the Ice Spiral was only wide enough for single-file.) Alice wrenched the Portal round with all her strength and jumped through it. 

Cheshire, Turtle, Gryphon, Alice and Knight swirled around in a twisted and confused tunnel of swirls their minds drifted, but Alice's particularly, in the bright swirls she saw Rabbit again.   
"You can do it" He smiled but then he was lost and she was hurled out of the other end of the portal. She saw it was deposited in the ground and now that they had arrived was fastly turning back to grass. But the grass was decayed and yellow and it only existed in patches on the rocky and muddy ground. She was standing at the gates of a small but forboding village. Above the metal gates the name of the village was depicted.   
_Despair: Abyss Port_

_Sorry again if this chapter is short. But the best parts are coming. So please R&R and I will be doing the next chapter soon._


	5. Despair: Abyss Port

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or Alice through the Looking glass___

_Disclaimer 2: I do not own American Mcgees Alice_   
__

  
****

**Chapter 5: Despair: Abyss Port**

Despair was a depressing place to say the least. It reminded Alice of the City of Pandemonium. People were mining at ever regenerating rocks and carrieing huge loads into furnaces. Other people worked in shops with cracked glass windows and broken signs. Nobles, dressed in the wear of Elizabethan sailors walked through and stared snobbishly at the working classes.   
"Well, we better hire a transport" Knight sighed, staring around at the misery of Despair.   
"I recommend " A Worker smiled " Andy's abyss ambling service, me old cousin" Alice thanked the Worker who merely grinned and returned to his work. 

Ten minutes later they were at the service, just at the edge of the Docks. 'Andy' was a fat Troll with a bushy beard and lots of jewelry. The resemblance to his cousin was...non-existant to say the least.   
"Well I can give you the best ship you'll find, the Lost. But it will cost ya" Andy's voice was a low growl. " I wouldn't mind that Jabberwock's eye Staff and if you throw in the clock I'll give you a sailor's hat!"   
"Fat chance, Blubberbelly" Cheshire retorted and hopped onto the desk.   
"Well, no staff, no ship" Andy huffed. All five of them turned around as the bell rang and a black bird dressed in Sailor's garb walked in.   
"Andy!" The bird cawed "I want my ship back!" Andy seemed truely flustered at this and proceeded to pull out a little scroll of paper and handed it to the bird.   
"Here the-the license to the Lost" Andy cowered. The Bird stared down at the scroll and laughed.   
"Thanks Andy" He laughed and strolled out. Alice followed him apprehensively.   
"Um Mr Bird" She called. The Bird turned around and walked up to her slowly.   
"Me names Servan, Captain Servan. What do you want?"   
"A passage to the Island of Fear" Alice told him. Servan stared at her knife and grinned.   
"Why of course" He said quietly. "We leave tommorow" 

Alice lay in her bed, in the hotel room Servan had payed for. And thought of her former ordeal. 

_Tick tock tick tock...___

Alice thought of her house, burning to a cinder. 

_Tick tock tick tock...___

Alice thought of her parents screaming, the Red Queen ordering her death. The Hatter's taunts. The Jabberwock's accusations.__

_Tick tock tick tock..._   
_Alice was standing on a clock face. She looked around at the symbols surrounding the board. She looked at the sign of Feminine values, red with horns on it. The Red Queen's symbol. Under the glass she saw the one hand tick tock to the next symbol._   
_Immediatly the world swirled around her until she could see nothing but darkness, surrounding her enveloping her. Ahead she saw the symbol, it was blue and depicted a dagger with the blade pointing down. Alice looked up and saw it, the dagger, plunging down into her heart..._   
_Screams racked her mind, echoeing, mingling with bells and chimes and roars and laughs and crackling. Alice heard all the sounds of Earth and Wonderland, but most of all she heard her own scream. Let loose from her blood soaked body._   
_Tick tock tick tock.___

Alice woke with a start and signed out of the hotel. 


	6. Landlubbers, always getting in the way

_Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Alice in Wonderland, Alice through the Looking Glass or American Mcgree's Alice. I wish I did._

_Note: This is the last time I'm doing that._

  
  
  
  


**Landlubbers, always getting in the way.**

Alice marveled at many things. She marveled at the wooden galleon, The Lost. She marveled at the endless pit of the abyss. She marveled at much more than that but If I were to mention them all you and I would be here all day. Servan was commanding seagull officers and troll cabinboys. He stood at the bow, staring out over the huge abyss.   
"Its a dangerous place out there" He remarked to Alice " Storms powerful enough to tear a ship in two, serpents of the likes you never seen, pirate vessels who will plunder and kill mercilessly. It isn't for landlubbers, even the most determined." Servan gave Alice a long stare. She stared straight back, her green eyes harbouring fire.   
"We'll see about that" She smiled. Servan chuckled.   
"Aye, we will" Then the bird became serious "But it is a dangerous place in here too, watch your back." Servan heartily laughed and strolled off. 

An hour or so later (It was impossible to tell since all the clocks ran in incomprehensibly random ways) Alice and her freinds stood at the pier with Servan. The pier spread out from the dock and wound itself round the Lost's docking clamps with curling snakes.   
"Is everyone bally well on board yet?" Knight inquired impatiently of Servan. It was obvious the bird didn't approve of the Chess peice's impatiencem but he was beaten to his reprimand by Cheshire.   
"Patience is a virtue, Knight" The cat purred. Servan ruffled his feathers indignantly but said nothing. They all looked down at the snakes as they started to hiss. Bursts of sparks flew from their mouths and they unlatched in the smoke. Immediatly the ship began to float down slowly. Servan, absolutely calm called out to his crewmen.   
"LAUNCH THE SAILS!!!!" He roared and the crew obeyed instantly, canvas sails flew up the masts and unfolded. Blue and pink specks of willpower light spread along it, the ship stabilised and floated.   
"Lets get going" Servan commanded, walking briskly to the bow of the ship. The ship shook and moved away from the mainland quickly. Before long it was just a speck on the horizon. 

In the busy engine rooms, some officers had hatched a neat little plan.   
"Right, so we will wait until the cardguards attack, and then send a few snapdragonflys to attack her. The guards will take advantage of her distraction and-" The officer snapped his hand down on a buzzing gnat, when he removed his hand the gnat was crushed. It spoke for himself. 

Meanwhile, Gryphon had been looking around, scouting the area if you will. He had seen a white speck on the horizon, he flew in and flew for hours until he could make out a monstrous boat with a much feared sign on it. The heart. He immediatly began flying back but, the inhabitants of the boats had notice him. A red diamond wizzed passed him and he yelled out to the nearby lost.   
"HELP, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!" 

_So, I will be doing the next chapter soon.___

_Please R&R_  
  
  
_Flame if you want, it proves you are the saddest people who ever walked this dimension._   
__   
__


	7. Cardguards Snapdragonflys and muffins!

_Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer.___

_Note: This chapter is going to move in a bit to Servan being not so nice after all, but everybody has their faults,_

  
  
  
  
  


**Cardguards, dragonflys and muffins.**

"CARDGUARDS!!! CARDGUARDS!!!!" The Gryphon yelled to his distant ship. Now the distinct problem with yelling is that it draws often attention to you, and this attention, more often than not, is negative. Red diamonds whizzed past the Gryphon as the Cardguards on the huge steamer aimed their weapons.   
"ATTACK!!!! ATTACK!!!!" 

Alice sat on the edge of the boat and tested her knife on the wood. A red diamond that only moments before had been shot past her feathered freind (and I do not mean Servan) landed with a crash next to her. She leapt up immediatly, instantly aware of more diamonds whizzing into the hull. She saw Gryphon struggling back to the boat.   
"ATTACk!!! ATTACK!!!" He screeched. "ATTA-" He was cut off as a diamond thudded into his back. He hovered for a moment and then fell. Alice pulled out her only slim chance, the Demon Dice. Focusing herself, she hurled it into the air and let it fall into the abyss. A moment later a great thunder dragon shot into the sky with a battlecry that would chill the bravest of hearts. Hanging on to its foot was Gryphon. But this demon was designed to be a fighter not a carrier and it hurled itself across the sky, the golden creature hung on to his savior, who was now attempting to throw him back down to his death. Alice aimed her knife at the thunderdragon's head. She sent it flying into the creatures eyes. It burst into flames. 

Servan was at the head of the ship watching the ship approaching and the attacking cardguards. Diamonds whizzed into the ship. Servan stared with glazed eyes for a moment and then twirled on his crewmen, his black cloak swishing around him.   
"Prepare the cannons and get the Snap-dragonflys fed" He stared at his crew with hard, cold eyes, they snapped to attention and ran off.   
"You and your freinds should go down to the lower levels" Servan told them quite decidedly. Cheshire's grin did not betray his contempt for Servan. His eyes though did.   
"Not on your life birdbrain" Cheshire wrinkled his nose and jumped to one side as Servan's talon came flashing down. Diamonds flew over their heads thudding into the wooden floor of the ship. The slaves were loading their...from what Alice could see they were muffins, into the cannons and sailors were giving little breadcrumbs to large bugs which were part christmas cracker and part dragonfly, she figured that those were the Snap-dragonflys. Servan himself was striding the ship barking orders. Gryphon and Mockers hid under the table as the too ships fought with deafening explosions and wizzing projectiles. Cheshire himself was leaping about on the Cardguard ship, slashing and fading and slashing and fading.   
"SIR!" A crewman cried to Servan, the huge raven strode up to the crewman.   
"What?" He snapped, the crewman cowered and replied.   
"They have docked sir, Clubs are streaming in by the minute!" And sure enough clubguards had rolled themselves along the planks faster than they could be caught.   
Alice flailed about with her Eye Staff, beating off Clubs and blasting them to smithereens. Servan was slashing with his rapier, but they were greatly outnumbered. Alice fought her way to the mast pole and an idea struck her. She raised her Eye Staff in one hand and her knife in the other and span in a crazed circle, the mastpole splintered and fell right onto the planks that locked the Cardguard ship and The Lost, Alice finally freed from the Clubs who were fleeing wildlay, layed her Eye Staff near to the ground, she twisted the handle and meteorites shot up from around her, she exerted all her will and meteorites shot up everywhere and crashed into the Cardguard steamer, but it would not be destroyed and Alice felt her willpower draining, the meteorites grew few and then suddenly a new strength flowed through the Eye Staff and Alice, Servan closed his hands around the staff, Gryphon tightened his talons around it and Mockers plaed his claws on it. Meteorites shot up everywhere and came raining down upon the Steamer like it was the end of the world. Alice turned to Cheshire as their energy began to drain.   
"Cheshire, we could use your help" She smiled, the Cat turned his back on her.   
"I am not touching something that he has touched" The cat growled, everybody knew he meant Servan.   
"Please Cheshire" Alice pleaded. Cheshire turned around and sighed.   
"Oh alright then" He raised a single claw and touched the Eye Staff. It was over in seconds, the combined strengths of Alice, Servan, Gryphon, Mockers and Cheshire personified itself in blasts of purple light from the sky, within ten seconds the great steamer became a floating wreck of peices of bent metal and small timbers. Each of them fell to the ground and breathed heavily.   
"Sir, we took some serious damage, we should stop and repair" A crewman suggested, a moment later he was sprawled across the floor,   
"There is nowhere to stop, Finch!" Servan yelled in the sailor's face "WHY MAKE USELESS SUGGESTIONS???." Another Sailor piped up.   
"Actually there is a small island not far from here!" The other sailor pointed out, Servan pulled himself away from the crewman reluctantly and wrapped his coat around him.   
"We will stop for repairs there, anybody who leaves the ship will not be aloud back on" He turned and gave Alice a peircing gaze "That includes you Alice" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **   
_Please R&R, flames will be dunked in water and used as entertainment for my twisted, crazed, fragmented, ruined self._   
__   
__


	8. The madness of Servan

_A/N: Firstly I would like to give a special thanks to **Bebop Bounty Huntress **who motivated me to continue this story. Thank you Bebop! And secondly. This chapter gets a little darker...___

**The madness of Servan**

Servan's rage seemed to float away like a thin mist over their stay at the Island, he even specifically told two crewmembers to leave the boat and do repairs outside for a while. They were reluctant but obeyed.   
"Ah Alice it is a fine day for sailing, and we will be sailing soon, mark my words" Servan laughed jovially and patted Alice on the back. Cheshire gave him a suspicious look as he strolled past.   
"I don't like him" Cheshire growled. Alice smiled.   
"Really? I couldn't tell" She told the cat sarcastically. Cheshire gave her a wary look and strolled off. "Where is Gryphon and Mockers anyway?" 

Later, in the evening, Servan proposed setting off again. Alice was equally eager for them to be on their way, it was tiring just doing nothing and knowing you aren't even moving closer to your goal.   
"Hoist the sails and lets go!" Servan roared. The two crewmen were hurrying up the gangplank..   
"Wait for us!" One of them called, Servan swept into their path onto the ship.   
"Didn't I say that anybody who left the ship would not be allowed back on?" Servan growled softly. The two crewmen exchanged fearful looks. Servan grinned and pushed them off the gangplank. Alice hurried over.   
"But you told them to get off!" Alice yelled. Servan spun round and knocked Alice backwards "Miss Alice, you should learn to keep your mouth closed" Servan's eyes were blazing with anger "Or I might kill one of the hostages" Servan grinned and waved a feathered hand, Mockers and Gryphon were marched out with swords at their throats. Alice jumped forward to help them but was stopped by Servan's own rapier.   
"Ah ah ah Alice, no touching" Servan grinned. Alice burnt with cold rage, she reached for her Eye Staff. Servan saw the movement and slashed, a deep cut across Alice's hand "Hand over the weapons Miss Alice" Servan tapped his talon "Captain's orders". Alice looked from Servan, to Mockers and Gryphon and back to Servan, she dropped the Eye Staff, her knife, the Hatter's clock and her cards to Servan's feet. The bird grinned.   
"And the dice Alice..." He sneered. Alice took out the dice and stared at it a plan forming in her mind. Servan growled to himself.   
"THE DICE!" He yelled. Alice smiled slyly.   
"You want the dice? Here you go" She hurled the dice right at him where it exploded in a blast of white light, out of the white light a sillouhette appeared and roared, leaping out, it had a bulky almost human body, dragon wings and a bull's head. A Supremial. It roared and held it's hands high into the air, charging at Servan and knocking him into the side of the ship, the gulls holding Mockers and Gryphon hostage ran. Servan held the Eye Staff in one hand and his rapier in the other, fighting the Supermial. The huge being fired bolts of ice and lightning, charged Servan this way and that. Alice saw Servan plunge his sword straight through the Supremial's chest, the monster roared and shattered. 

Cheshire was locked in a cell, bound and unable to leave. Mockers and Gryphon came hurrying down, Mockers was feeding a SnapDragonfly.   
"Hold on Cheshire!" Mockers called as the SnapDragon fly collided with the bars and exploded. Gryphon swooped in and in a swift movement of his claws, snapped Cheshire's chains. 

The gulls were fleeing and Alice stood facing Servan.   
"Well Miss Alice, you have done rather well, but I am the one with all the toys" Servan smiled a weak smile and pulled out the cards, he fired them in a long stream at Alice, cutting mastpoles and the ship as she dodged. Servan shook his head and tutted.   
"Now we can't have that can we?" He reached out the Dead Time clock and stopped it. Alice leapt towards Servan but stopped, suspended in mid-air, stopped in time like everyone was. Servan aimed the staff and powered it up, purple energy flowed into it.   
"Goodbye, Miss Alice..." Servan whispered wistfully.   
And then he fired. 

_A/N: Well then, new chapter coming soon!_   
__


	9. Servan's Smoke

_Note: I haven't updated in a while, because of Exams, but now the Summer Holiday's have started and I can write until my fingers fall off, and then I will use my toes, and then my hair...___

**Servan's Smoke**

The purple beam shot straight towards Alice's heart.   
_Now Alice, this is the end. _Servan thought. The beam vanished, centimetres from Alice's chest.   
"What?!" Servan roared and charged it up again, when he fired, all it did was splutter and hiss "NO!" Servan shrieked, the Dead Time clock ticked away as Servan continued to try to fire, less and less forced itself out each time. The Dead Time clock ended it's countdown and in a flash of white light, the clocks began to tick again and Alice landed headfirst on Servan, knocking the staff away. Alice pulled out his rapier and leapt away, pointing it at his throat.   
"Alice...Alice" Servan stammered "It is all a mistake, a misunderstanding" Alice was raging though, as she prepared to strike, Servan pointed.   
"Alice watch out!" He yelled, Alice span around and saw nothing, she had only a moment for the realisation to reach her before a talon knocked her flying. Servan was back on his feet.   
"If I die Alice" Servan snarled"You die with me" Servan's beak lengthened and a tongue which remined Alice of that of a frog's flipped out of it. Servan's feathers wilted into reptilian skin, a spiked tail shot out, his talons grew and sharpened, tusks burst out of Servan's cheeks as a horn grew from his forehead.   
"Suprise, Alice" Servan lashed out with his tail, Alice leapt back and saw MarchHare and Dormouse, zooming up on their Yacht.   
"March! Dormy!" She yelled, Servan's tail lashed out again, sending her sprawling. The Yacht shot like a bullet toward's Servan. The former raven swung round, his talons swiping, his tusks thrusting, his tail whipping and his tongue shooting. The Yacht spun away, crashing into a corner of the ship.   
"Nobody lives" Servan hissed.He opened his beak wide, letting loose of something Alice didn't expect.   
Fire.   
Flames sprayed the ship, spreading along everything they touched. A moment later, Alice wasn't standing on a ship, she was standing upon a fireball, sinking down the Abyss. Alice picked up the rapier and charged, Servan chuckled and breathed another jet of fire, forcing Alice back.   
"Whats the matter Alice" He spat "Can't stand the heat?" He swung his tail, smashing it right into Alice's head. He lowered his head and charged, tusks out, Alice got up and pointed the sword right out. Servan was to slow to stop, the sword struck him straight between the eyes. He let out an inhuman shriek, if that was what it could be called, it was more a loud, high pitched whine. Alice put her hands over her ears, she couldn't stand it any longer. Servan drew the sword out of his forehead and snapped it, hurling the pieces over the side. His rage was ignited, as hot and as dangerous as the fire in which they battled. Servan charged once more, spitting fire, Alice shielded herself in vain, Servan rammed her, Alice rolled across the ship, snatching the Cards from Servan.   
"So long, Captain" Alice sneered and let the card's out in a stream straight for his neck, Servan's head rolled off, he staggered for a moment then collapsed. 

MarchHare and Dormouse staggered through the flames.   
"We need to go Alice!" They cried through the smoke, Alice did as they said, leaping upon the yacht with March, Dormy, Mockers and Cheshire, they lifted off and zoomed away from The Lost. Alice gave a sigh of relief as they zoomed off towards the island in the distance. 

_A/N: How was that hmm? I am not too good on battles, but I try. Next chapter soon! R&R! Thank you!_   
__   



End file.
